


Of Mice

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow





	Of Mice

Monday’s mouse is good to chase  
Tuesdays mouse has extra taste  
Wednesdays mouse is fat and slow  
Thursdays mouse can really go  
Fridays mouse is scrawny and stringy  
Saturdays mouse is always quite skinny  
But the mouse that is caught on the sabbath day  
Is juicy and sweet and plump - just great


End file.
